


"It is Valentine's Day."

by itsokaycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsokaycas/pseuds/itsokaycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up to find vases and vases of roses surrounding his bed. What the hell… He thinks as he surveys the room. On top of his door, there’s a pink banner that simply states “It is Valentines Day.” Dean’s mouth curls up in a smile as he realizes who must be behind all this. </p><p>short ficlet about dean and castiel's valentine's day (ﾉ◔ヮ◔)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ’✿ﾟ</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It is Valentine's Day."

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr: http://itsokaycas.tumblr.com/post/75552471738/dean-wakes-up-to-find-vases-and-vases-of-roses

Dean wakes up to find vases and vases of roses surrounding his bed. _What the hell…_ He thinks as he surveys the room. On top of his door, there’s a pink banner that simply states “It is Valentines Day.” Dean’s mouth curls up in a smile as he realizes who must be behind all this. He swings his legs over the side and gets out of bed, careful not to kick any of the vases.

He walks around the bunker trying to find his angel. He finally finds Cas inside the kitchen, staring quizzically at a cook book. He’s wearing a pink apron around his waist and holds a whisk in his hand.

“Good morning,” Dean says to get his attention.

Cas looks up at him, beaming. “Good morning, Dean. Did you like the surprises in your room this morning?”

Dean laughs lightly, “It was great, thank you.”

Cas smile widens, and he directs his attention back to the task at hand, “I’m trying to make this cream pie, and I am following the instructions exactly, but it doesn’t look at all like the picture in the book.”

Scratching his bedhead hair, Dean walks over to take a look at the disaster that is Cas’ cooking bowl. He’s got all the ingredients, but everything else is just…woah.

“Cas,” he states simply.

“What is it, Dean?” the angel looks at up at him with worried eyes.

He coughs and laughs a bit at the adorableness of the angel, “When the instructions tell you to put 2 eggs in and mix, they mean take them out of the shell.”

Now they both stare at the mess in the bowl. “I am so sorry, Dean. I just wanted to make something you would enjoy.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Dean says as he discreetly grabs a handful of flour from the bag on the counter, “But you have some stuff on your face right… _here_.”

Cas couldn’t be more surprised when the hunter throws flour all over his face. He blows out a puff of air and watches as the flour flies out of his mouth. Dean only laughs, looking at him challengingly.

“That was very childish,” Cas pretends to walk away. Halfway, he stops and grabs the half empty bag of flour. In a quick movement, he turns the bag over and dumps it all over Dean’s head, who manages to duck out of the way, but not before being covered in the white substance.

“Dammit Cas!” he says laughing.

“You should have seen that coming, Dean. I _am_ an angel of the lord.”

Dean nods his head, “Of course. How could I ever get you back while you’re an angel _and_ holding the bag of flour. Unless…”

And in a sudden instant, Cas was wrapped in Dean’s arms. He was hugging him, and at the same time spreading the flour over his body in an act of revenge.

Cas can’t help but laugh as he’s squeezed in the hunter’s arm, “Dean! It’s getting all over me!”

“That’s kind of the point,” he replies, smile spreading over his face. It feels good to smile. It feels good to laugh. Right now, it’s like they’re the only ones in the world. In that very moment, the angel and the hunter are together and laughing, and nothing could ruin it. 

**Author's Note:**

> and they basically spend the rest of their day cuddling on the couch and watching romantic comedies, with cas leaning more and more into dean, and getting butterflies every time dean laughs because his laugh is just so beautiful and even though cas might not get the joke, he'll laugh along with dean c:


End file.
